Letter To Fred
by Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52
Summary: This is a letter to Fred from George's POV. I always imagined George to be devastated when his twin died. It would be like losing your other half. Please Review. NO TWINCEST INTENDED! EEEWWW


**A/N. Hey. I have always loveed the Weasly twins. I couldn't believe it when JKR killed off Fred. This is a little letter I wrote in George's POV because I would imagine that George would have been DEVASTATED! No Twincest (EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW) intended. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Hey Fred,

It's me, your awesome twin! I'm writing to you because the psychological healers told me it would help me with my grief. I bet you're having a blast wherever you are.

So I kept WWW open. I didn't want to but everybody said I had to. Even mum said that I was better suited to this than to working at the ministry. Lee, Ron and Angelina are helping me run the place. Mum is still upset over your death. Whenever she sees me she runs out of the room because she sees you in me. Dad is about the same. Of course he's upset about you too but he is handling it better than mum. Bill and Fleur are good. Bill is the only one who I can confide in. He understands and doesn't treat me like I'm going to crack any day now. Charlie is back in Romania studying dragons again. He rarely comes home. Percy is the same as usual. He blames himself for what happened to you. I told him it wasn't his fault but he still doesn't believe me. He still works for the ministry. Ron is going back to school in the fall to finish his seventh year. He was actually a big help in the store. He can be pretty creative when he wants to be and is excellent at counting the gold. He is still dating Hermione. She also is going back to school. They are so funny together. One minute they will be arguing about something completely trivial and the next they are snogging. It is quite disgusting actually. Ginny is good too. She is still with Harry. I still firmly believe, and I know you do too, that Harry is the best boyfriend our baby sister could get. She and Harry are going back to Hogwarts too. Them together isn't as disgusting as Ron and Hermione because they aren't so open in their relationship. They snog in private instead of in public. I just bet you are _dying_ to know how I know this. Well dearest twin, you see at the shop we have developed (and this was Ron's original idea. More proof towards my saying that he is actually not bad in the shop.) a little magical tracking device. It is a tiny little sticky ball that you stick to somebody and you can see on a piece of parchment (I got that idea from the marauders) where exactly they are and what they are doing. Our dear Ginny was the tester of this product.(don't worry, she knew) The only problem was that she forgot she had it on. We were tracking her on the map, and we saw that she was in a broom closet snogging Harry! I still haven't let her forget it. Harry is quite good. He is feeling extremely guilty about you and Tonks and Remus and Colin and everybody else who died because of him, of course. He has got temporary custody of Teddy due to the fact that Mrs. Tonks is grieving for her husband and daughter and can't look after a baby. Mum is helping him out a LOT! It is quite funny how close he is to Teddy. He panics at the littlest things. When Teddy cries in the middle of the night Harry has, on more than one occasion, almost taken him to St. Mungos. Remember when Ginny was a baby and we were the ones responsible for making her stop crying? Mum was too busy with Ron. That kid was an AWFUL baby? Do you remember? Anyways, I am getting WAY off topic. Neville is dating Hannah Abbott. Can you believe it? Remember how we bet three galleons that Neville would be thirty-five before he started dating?! By the way, you owe me three galleons. He is going to be the Herbology Professor next year at Hogwarts. The place is a mess. Half of the castle has fallen in. I hope they get it fixed. Mum just arrived. I have to go to my next healer session. She won't let me take myself because she doesn't trust me at all! I was supposed to write this about a week ago but, of course, I procrastinated.

I miss you so much. I lost my other half when you died. I love you.

Love,

George


End file.
